


Away at college

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Some college/university AU fragments





	Away at college

Art student/life model Castiel, aka the thing that blows Dean’s comfortable, safe life clean off the rails forever.

* * *

“Okay, I gotta run, I’m late for class. See ya, babe.”

“Come here first, Dean.”

“Mmm. Love you.”

“I love you, too. See you at dinner.”

* * *

“Cas, c’mon. I _have_ to get through this chapter or I’m not going to be ready for the quiz tomorrow.”

“Dean, research has shown that strategically timed study breaks can greatly increase retention of material being studied.”

“Cas, we’ve already had three ‘study breaks’ in the last two hours. I don’t think I can even get it up again, man.”

* * *

“It’ll be okay, Dean. You’ll get this paper done, and you’ll pass this class, and you’ll never have to think about it again. You’ll finish college and I’ll finish college and we’ll get married and we’ll have a nice life and a pretty house and a big dog and lots and lots of sex and you’ll never have to think about T.S. Eliot ever again. Ok?”

“Ok.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are from [dicks i guess](http://cooooocks.tumblr.com/post/138461774396), a deleted tumblr, [Escape Reality](http://nobhilllife.tumblr.com/post/138613492874/i-will-never-forget-the-moment-i-realized-i-loved), and [All Things Gay and Cute](https://allthingsgayandcute.tumblr.com/post/169570306373).


End file.
